


Chaos and Distractions

by scifinut



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto during the events of Stolen Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Distractions

Ianto stood near Jack as his phone rang. Perhaps it would be someone who could save them, this Doctor that Jack was always talking about. The one he had been trying to call for so long. But no, Martha Jones. Which was good, in a way, he supposed, because Martha certainly knew her way around aliens and weird shit. And with UNIT backing her up, she certainly had some clout too.

Then he heard Jack say something about a soldier in a bar. "When was that?" he asked quickly, not really listening to the answer. The ships were coming, and there was nothing to be done. If Jack didn't know what to do and Gwen couldn't figure something out, what was there that could be done?

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" came the inhuman voice from the speakers over the computer.

Jack was afraid, Ianto could tell that. He didn't answer Gwen's near panicked questions, just pulled him close and kissed him. "There's nothing I can do," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, we're dead."

And when Jack said they were dead, he believed Jack. It was a struggle not to break down into tears, but something about the way Jack held him, the way he could just melt against the man he loved and feel a bit safer, kept him from that brink.

They stood like that for quite some time, Martha forgotten on the phone, until even Ianto, in his haze, could hear her screaming, wanting to know if Jack was still alive. He pulled away from them and kept talking to her, reassuring her that yes, they were still alive. For now. Because Ianto knew that Jack's words were empty now. They'd all die, but he wouldn't, he'd be all alone forever.

Coffee. Right. Everyone needed coffee. That would provide a good distraction, and keep everyone awake. Gwen was off sitting at the computers, and Jack had disappeared to sit down somewhere. The news was running in the background, and he was listening to it intently, as he was sure everyone else was.

This is the commander general of the United Nations calling the Dalek fleet. We surrender.

Ianto's hands were shaking, his knees turned weak. It didn't matter if the coffee spilt all over the tray now, he had to sit down. The world had surrendered.

Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders.

Orders began coming across the news, orders from the Daleks. Humans were now subject to Dalek rule.

And there was a Conversation, and of course there was a planet to be saved, but how to save it? But Jack has an idea now. At least, he has orders. And Jack's never one to ignore orders, now is he?

He says he'll be back. He always says he'll be back. But will it be in time? There's Daleks at the door, love, would you mind killing them on your way out? he thinks, nearly hysterical. And the hysteria doesn't seem to stop when Gwen hands him a gun. What will this be used for, to tease the Daleks? To aggravate them?

"I'm going down fighting. Like Tosh and Owen."

That cinches it. He'll go down fighting. Like Jack would have him do. Just as if Jack was standing beside him.

"Yes Ma'am."

There's a mindset he has when he's got a gun in hand. It's one of perfect calm. He ignores all the chaos around him and focuses on the weapon in his hand and the oncoming targets presenting themselves to him. He may not live to see Jack come back, but some part of him doesn't doubt that Jack will return. He said so, it had to be so.


End file.
